


Happy Ending

by SadieIRL



Category: Human Gems (Fandom), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieIRL/pseuds/SadieIRL
Summary: Greg Universe, a massage therapist, realizes the client he's been fantasizing about is coming in today, but with one major difference - she's now eighteen and no longer off limits.





	Happy Ending

                “Oh boy,” Greg muttered looking at his schedule for today.  He had a couple of new clients and a few he’d rather not see like the fat man who never seemed to shower.  Oh, the other massage therapist was on his schedule too – the one who always critiqued his technique.  Ugh, and there was that older lady who always offered him twenty dollars for a happy ending, to which he’d remind her again, this was not THAT kind of massage parlor.  Not that he hadn’t ever thought about it, but in reality there was only one client he’d risk losing his job over and he was delighted to see she was his last appointment of the day. 

                Greg had gone to massage therapy classes straight out of high school, so at twenty-one, he had two years of experience and was actually pretty good at what he did.  The client he’d so often fantasized about…well, it wouldn’t happen.  She was a high school sports star – only seventeen – and while he might risk his job, he reminded himself it was not worth the jail time.  Not that he could even try as her mother always came with her and stood right there.  Their first appointment, she’d asked if it was absolutely necessary for her daughter to remove her bra.  Greg had told her that, yes, in order to properly massage her back and shoulder muscles, the bra had to go, however he also assured them her privacy would be respected.  And he had respected it.  Despite all his dreams about what she might look like under the sheet, he’d never even tried to peek or touch her inappropriately. 

                He’d be the first to admit, however, that every time he was done massaging her, he’d gone to the bathroom to jerk off, imagining what it would be like to remove the sheet, to see her, to touch her, to fuck her.  He sighed and spread sheets over his table to get ready for the day.  _Not worth going to jail_ , he reminded himself.

                However, just the thought of seeing her helped him make it through the day until finally he walked out and called her name.  “Jasper.”

                She stood about an inch taller than him, long hair dyed almost white, which he knew she would pull back before he got to work.  It was hard to pinpoint her race; her skin was tan, though interrupted by white patches on her face, arms, everywhere, really, that some might not appreciate, but which Greg thought were intriguing.  He knew the location of each one and which direction it stretched across her skin making it look like she had stripes.  Her eyes were piercing; it was hard to tell if they were brown or gold as they changed depending on how the light hit them.  Something was different today though. 

                “Your mother didn’t accompany you today?” Greg asked as he led her back to the room.

                “I told her she didn’t need to,” Jasper said in her slightly-husky voice.  “I had my birthday two days ago; I told her I didn’t need my mom with me since I’m eighteen now.”

                Sweeter words were never spoken.  He looked at her chart, checking and double checking the birthdate; she was right.  The threat of jail time was lifted, except…he had to make sure they wanted the same thing.  He wanted to seduce her, not rape her.  He'd never forgive himself if he ever hurt anyone like that.  “Well, I’ll give you a few minutes.  You know what to do.”

                She nodded and he left her to undress.  His fantasy, his Amazon goddess was in there right now about to strip down to her panties and lay her impressive body on his table for him to run his hands all over.  He wasn’t quite sure how to approach this, but he wanted today to be the day.  He’d had to resist temptation for over a year now and it was difficult to wait any longer.  He knocked on the door and waited for her to tell him to enter before doing so.  He cleared his throat.  “Any areas you’d like me to work on today?” 

                “My legs.”  Between all the sports she did and extra working out at the gym, her legs always needed relaxation. 

                Greg lifted the sheet only exposing one leg and draped it expertly.  He rubbed massage oil between his hands and gently starting working out the kinks in her muscles.  She was all muscle; there didn’t seem to be an ounce of fat on her body except in her breasts, which had to be D-cups easily if not double D’s.  Of course, he couldn’t see them now as she was laying on her stomach.  He ran his hand along her perfectly defined calf muscles and up to her thick, muscular thighs. 

                “You can be a little more aggressive,” she told him.  “I’m not exactly delicate.”

                “Right.”  He pressed a little harder as he stroked her thigh causing her to release a low sound that was almost like a purr.  Then he caught sight of the sheet and realized something was different.  He couldn’t see the outline of her panties through it.  Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at her clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair; her pink panties were right on top.  His pants were getting much too tight now; she was naked on his table.  His fingers pressed into her inner thigh.  “Is this okay?”

                “Hm…mmm,” she replied almost sleepily. 

                Boldly, he moved his other hand up her thigh, his fingers grazing her rear.  She didn’t react, so he ran his thumb along the crease where her buttock met her thigh.  She shifted a bit and sighed a bit.  It was hard to tell if she was liking this or if she had fallen asleep.  Before he could stop himself, Greg found his fingers moving beyond her inner thigh to softly trace a lip of her most private area.   That skin was so soft; hairless and he couldn’t help but stroke her womanhood.

                Finally, she spoke.  “That’s not my leg.”

                “I’ll stop if you want me to.”  He kept his hand there, but stopped moving it. 

                Silence surrounded them for a moment until she shifted, opening her legs a bit more.  “Keep going.”

                She didn’t have to tell him twice.  Greg slid a finger between her pussy lips feeling her slickness.  She was just as excited as he was.  “I can tell you’re enjoying this.”

                Jasper turned her head, looking at him and smiling.  “You think you’re the only one who has a fantasy here.  You can’t imagine the number of times I’ve wanted you to fuck me on this table.” 

                The little minx had planned this!  No wonder she wasn’t wearing panties; she’d probably left their sessions many times with them soaking wet if the state of her sex now was any indication.  Greg’s fingers traveled up between her lower lips and he found the small nub of flesh he was seeking.  She gasped and bit her lip to stop a moan as two of his fingers gently rotated around her clit.  “Don’t hold it back.  Let me know how much you like this.”  

                And she did moaning and grinding her hips toward his fingers as he teased her.  He probed her opening with his thumb, attempting to insert it, then stopped.  No, something had stopped him.  He tried again to enter her but only encountered a thin barrier of flesh.  He groaned deep in his throat as he rubbed his expanding cock against the side of the table.  God, she was not only insanely hot, not just naked on his table willing to do this, but… “You’re a virgin?”

                “Is that a problem?”

                “Not for me.  You’re sure you want to keep going?”  His fingers were still swirling around her clit.

                “Yes, please…keep going,” she practically moaned.

                “Turn over,” he demanded.  “Now.” 

                Jasper did as he asked, letting the sheet fall to the floor, exposing herself in all her glory.  Muscular, but not so much that it distracted from her feminine curves.  Her breasts were full; her nipples a darker brown than the skin around them.  Her womanhood was hairless except for a demure little patch of neatly-trimmed dark hair above it.  She was stunningly beautiful, better than any image of her Greg’s imagination had ever produced. 

                She studied him with those perfectly shaped, mesmerizing eyes and before he knew it, he had crawled up on the massage table and was kissing her soft, full lips.  Greg’s hands, still slick with both oil and her juices, grasped her breasts, cupping them, kneading them making Jasper break the kiss to moan deeply.  He clamped his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting the tender flesh while he circled her nipples with his thumbs causing her to pant and let out what sounded like a low growl.  He lowered his mouth to one of the dark nubs of flesh, taking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue against it while his other hand continued working on her other breast.  

                Jasper writhed on the table, seemingly unsure of what she should be doing.  “Uhnnnnh….” She felt his hand move to her nether regions, fingers teasing her clit again.  Her back arched as she felt wave after wave of pleasure overtaking her until it finally broke, creating a splash of ecstasy in her she’d never known before.  He didn’t stop and she whimpered realizing she didn’t want him to.  There was a deep need inside her and she wanted it filled.  “Greg…” she moaned.  “I want you inside me…”

                “All in good time,” he said, giving her another kiss then trailing kisses down her chest, her stomach, finally giving her a long, slow lick along her pussy.  He dug his tongue between her nether lips letting it flick against her clit.  He noticed her fists ball up and she arched again. 

                “Holy….Ffffff….hnnnn!” 

                Jasper tasted good, like something fruity, tropical…of course, he had just rubbed massage oil down there.  He clamped his lips around that sensitive nub of flesh and sucked. 

                “God damn it…” Jasper moaned.  “Please…”

                “What was that?”  He replaced his mouth with his fingers again.  “What do you want?”

                “You – inside me – now,” she panted.

                “Ask nicely.” 

                “Please Greg…”

                “Again.”  His middle finger probed her opening once more, rubbing against the slick barrier he couldn’t wait to break. 

                Her voice was breathy.  “Please…”

                Greg undid his pants, releasing his engorged cock.  Truthfully if he didn’t do it soon, he’d lose it in his pants.  He rubbed his member between Jasper’s wet pussy causing her to whimper.  “There’s no way to break you without it hurting.”  She nodded and he pressed himself against her entrance, his penis stretching the barrier gently.  He hadn’t even been able to get a finger in her.  Being gentle was not going to do it.  Greg firmly placed his hands on Jasper’s hips.  “Ready?” 

                “Yes,” she whispered.

                With one smooth motion he felt her break beneath him and he slid his cock all the way into her.  She cried out in pain. 

                “Shhh,” he hissed softly as he placed a hand over her pubic region and used his thumb to tease her clit again.  He began to move in her, reveling in the feeling of her tight walls enveloping his member.  Greg hadn’t thought she’d be this tight.  Jasper’s cry of pain gave way to moans as he was undoubtedly hitting her G-spot. That, coupled with him gently playing with her clit, made her inhale sharply and release it as a deep moan again. 

                Unable to hold back, he firmly placed his hands on her hips and picked up his speed.  She moved her hips matching his rhythm.  She was soaking but still so tight.  He could feel it building inside him as he was sure it was in her too since she was moaning and panting even more now.  He held back until her head tilted and she let out something between a moan and a howl as she arched her back and trembled under him in climax.  Greg pounded into her for about a minute longer before he gritted his teeth and felt himself squirt inside her.  It leaked out and onto the fitted sheet on the table. 

                Greg withdrew from her, taking in the sight of her pussy dripping with her own juices, his cum and blood.  Jasper lay panting before him, smiling slightly.  He stroked her legs, then heard a timer go off.  “That’s all the time we have for today.” 

                “Best massage ever,” she managed, finally catching her breath.  “Same time next week?”

                Oh boy…she wanted to do this again?  Greg grinned.  “Of course.”

                Jasper gave him a sultry smile and winked.  “I’ll book a ninety-minute appointment next time.”

~Fin~


End file.
